Disclosed in EP 1 646 556 B1 and in EP 1 646 557 B1 is a cargo deck for accommodating cargo in the cargo hold of an aircraft, said deck being constructed of modules which may be assembled outside the aircraft hull and installed in the aircraft in a largely pre-assembled state. If the intention is to alter the aircraft's designated use, then the floor modules may be removed again and may be replaced by floor modules fitted out differently or by functional units (e.g. kitchen module or toilet module). It should be as easy as possible to carry out installation and removal.